Paper money
Paper money is the pieces of currency we use to buy goods and media. Today, there are seven different denominations: the $1, $2, $5, $10, $20, $50 and $100 bills. $1 The $1 bill is the shortest denomination of U.S. currency today. It is worth 100 cents. On the front is a portrait of George Washington, and on the back is the Great Seal of the United States. This bill was last modified in 1963 and 1969, with the wording of the Treasury Seal in English. Series 2006 Series 2009 Series 2013 1dollar 1992.jpg|Series 1988A (1990-1995) 1dollar 1994.jpg|Series 1993 (1994-1996) 1dollar 1996.jpg|Series 1995 (1995-2000) 1dollar 2001.jpg|Series 1999 (2000-2002) 1dollar 2003.png|Series 2001 (2002-2003) 1dollar 2004.png|Series 2003 (2003-2005) 1dollar 2006.jpg|Series 2003A (2005-2007) 1dollar 2008.jpg|Series 2006 (2007-2011) 1dollar 2011.jpg|Series 2009 (2010-2015) 1dollar_back.jpg|Reverse of the $1 bill $2 The rarely seen $2 bill features a portrait of Thomas Jefferson on the front, and the signing of the Declaration of Independence on the back. It is worth two dollars, or 200 cents. Series 1976 From the late 1970s to 1996, only the Series 1976 bills were known to exist. Series 1995 51.2 million of these $2 bills were produced in September 1996 and circulated later that year. The last 102.4 million Series 1995 bills produced in October and November 1996 were circulated in 1997. All 153.6 million were from the Federal Reserve Bank of Atlanta. Series 2003 In October 2003, 121.6 million Series were produced as Series 2003. All of them were circulated from the Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis in early 2004. Until 2006, all $2 bills circulated from outside the Federal Reserve Banks of Atlanta and Minneapolis were still Series 1976. Series 2003A Late in 2006, all 12 Federal Reserve Banks circulated a total of 230.4 million Series 2003A $2 bills. The average number of $2 bills from each Federal Reserve Bank was 19.2 million. The Series 2003A $2 bill remained current until 2012. Series 2009 In mid-2012, Series 2009 $2 bills began circulation. 32 million of them came from the Federal Reserve Bank of New York, 12.8 million from the Bank of Boston, and another 12.8 million from the Bank of Cleveland, for a total of 57.6 million. The last 76.8 million came from the Federal Reserve Banks of Atlanta, Chicago, Dallas, and San Francisco. 38.4 million were circulated from the latter, while all the other three made 12.8 million each. Series 2013 For the first time in many years, $2 bills were circulated in several different years under the same series. The first 19.2 million Series 2013 bills came from the Federal Reserve Bank of Atlanta in early 2014. As of late 2016, all Federal Reserve Banks have circulated at least 6.4 million $2 bills, for a total of 243.2 million under Series 2013. $5 The $5 bill features Abraham Lincoln on the front and the Lincoln Memorial on the back. It is worth five dollars, or 500 cents. Late in 1994, microscopic printing was added around Lincoln's portrait on all newer $5 bills, before they were officially circulated in early 1995 as Series 1993. The $5 bill was redesigned in 2000 as Series 1999, and again in 2008 as Series 2006. Series 2006 Series 2009 Series 2013 5dollar 1992.jpg 5dollar 1995.jpg 5dollar 1998.jpg 5dollar 2000.jpg 5dollar 2002.png 5dollar 2005.jpg 5dollar 2006.jpg 5dollar 2007.jpg 5dollar 2008.jpg 5dollar 2011.jpg $10 The $10 bill features Alexander Hamilton (first Secretary of the United States Treasury) on the front and the Treasury Department Building on the back. It is worth ten dollars, or two $5 bills, or 1,000 cents. In 1992, microscopic printing was added around Hamilton's portrait on all newer $10 bills, before they began circulation as Series 1990. The $10 bill was redesigned in 2000 as Series 1999, and again in 2006 as Series 2004A. Series 2009 Series 2013 10dollar 1991.jpg 10dollar 1993.jpg 10dollar 1994.jpg 10dollar 1998.jpg 10dollar 2001.jpg 10dollar 2002.jpg 10dollar 2003.jpg 10dollar 2006.jpg 10dollar 2008.jpg 10dollar 2011.jpg $20 The $20 bill features Andrew Jackson on the front and the White House on the back. It is worth twenty dollars, or two $10 bills, or four $5 bills, or 2,000 cents. In 1992, microscopic printing was added around Jackson's portrait on all newer $20 bills, before they began circulation as Series 1990. The $20 bill was redesigned in 1998 as Series 1996, and again in 2003 as Series 2004. Series 2006 Series 2009 Series 2013 20dollar 1992.jpg 20dollar 1993.jpg 20dollar 1994.JPG 20dollar 1997.jpg 20dollar 1998.jpg 20dollar 2001.jpg 20dollar 2002.jpg 20dollar 2004.jpg 20dollar 2005.jpg 20dollar 2007.jpg 20dollar 2012.png $50 The $50 bill features Ulysses S. Grant on the front and the United States Capitol on the back. It is worth fifty dollars, or five $10 bills, or ten $5 bills, or 5,000 cents. Late in 1991, microscopic printing was added around Grant's portrait on all newer $50 bills, before they began circulation as Series 1990 in early 1992. The $50 bill was redesigned in 1997 as Series 1996, and again in 2004 as Series 2004. Series 2006 Series 2009 Series 2013 50dollar 1992.jpg 50dollar 1994.jpg 50dollar 1997.jpg 50dollar 2003.jpg 50dollar 2004.jpg 50dollar 2006.jpg 50dollar 2009.jpg $100 The $100 bill is the largest denomination in circulation today. It is worth 100 dollars, or five $20 bills, or ten $10 bills, or twenty $5 bills, or 10,000 cents. On the front is Benjamin Franklin, and on the back is the United States Independence Hall. In 1991, microscopic printing was added around Franklin's portrait on all newer $100 bills, before they began circulation as Series 1990. The $100 bill was redesigned in 1996 as Series 1996, and again in 2013 as Series 2009A. Series 2006 Series 2006A Series 2009A 100dollar 1991.jpg 100dollar 1995.jpg 100dollar 1996.jpg 100dollar 2001.jpg 100dollar 2002.jpg 100dollar 2004.png 100dollar 2006.jpg 100dollar 2011.jpg 100dollar 2013.jpg